The Pokemon Trials
by anonymous1222
Summary: As the Darker aspects of the Pokemon World come to light, Ash, Brock, and Misty must prove that the bond between Pokemon and Humans is worth protecting. But as the casualties of both friends and foes pile up, and as the darker side of the relationship between pokemon and trainers are revealed, our heroes must question if the bond is truly worth all the blood that has been shed.
1. Arc 1: Chapter 1: Pasts Revealed

The Pokemon Trials: The Judgment of the Fallen

Chapter 1: Pasts Revealed; A Verdict Made

Prologue: Red

It has been six years since I waved goodbye to Ash. We were both fourteen then. After finally defeating the Elite Four and becoming the Indigo League Champion we once again went our separate ways. I decided to devote myself to the Cerulean Gym, and he went off on his own to train. It was the first time he was on any sort of journey without a human companion by his side.

In the last six years I've heard the stories; rumors passing from trainer to trainer across Kanto about Ash Ketchum, League Trainer, the one who, shortly after claiming that title, put an end to Team Rocket for good.

Once Team Rocket disbanded, I heard he spent some time at Mt. Silver, the treacherous mountain just West of Kanto. I remember hearing about how Gold, the trainer who cleaned up the remnants of Team Rocket 3 years ago, had managed to beat Ash. I expected Ash to return after that, but it was almost as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth, and the talk of Ash Ketchum throughout the region slowly faded away.

But if wasn't long before a new trainer shrouded in mystery popped up to claim the title of Champion.

Known as the "Silent Master" this trainer utterly defeated every trainer in his way. His face hidden behind his hat, the only words he ever spoke were when he ordered his Pokemon to attack.

And now he waits alone at his throne deep within Mt. Silver, eagerly waiting for a new trainer to prove himself worthy. Known only as "Red" this man had become something of a legend in the Kanto and Johto; the dream and terror of every new trainer. And all around the region you would hear the talk of people trying to figure out who this mysterious trainer was. But I knew…. There was no way he could hide the truth from me, the first companion he ever had. I knew that this "Red" was Ash Ketchum, the man who I have been waiting for.

Part 1: The Return of a Legend

Ash Ketchum had one arm wrapped tightly around Charizard's neck as the Pokemon came to a stop in the skies over Cerulean City. "Pikachu," the young man said to the yellow Pokemon held securely beneath his other arm, "We're here." The two smiled at each other as Ash nudged Charizard, signaling him to start descending toward the city.

A rush of euphoria flowed through Ash as the Cerulean Gym came into view. He could feel his chest tightening as the memories of his journeys came to mind, and the moment that Charizard made contact with the earth, the trainer jumped from Charizard's back and looked up at the gym with a tired smile, "It sure has been a while, hasn't it?" Ash returned Charizard to his pokeball, adjusted the red and black hat on his head, and opened the door to the gym.

The first thing that Ash noticed as he entered the main area was the many swimmers in the pool. Normally the cerulean gym's pool wasn't open to the public, except on special occasions, so Ash was a little shocked by the crowd. And, being unable to spot his old friend amongst the crowd, he walked up to three female swimmers sitting on the edge of the pool, "Excuse me," he said, interrupting their conversation, "I'm looking for the gym leader. Do you know where I could find her?"

The young woman in a red bikini turned to him and said, "I'm sorry, the gym leader isn't accepting any challenges today. You'll have to come back tomorrow." The swimmer turned back to her friends and continued their conversation.

"Actually," Ash said, once again interrupting the conversation, "I'm not here for a battle."

The three women looked up at Ash with a harsh glare in their eyes, and the young woman in the red bikini said, "You're not one of those creeps from Nugget Bridge, are you? If you are I'd suggest you just turn around and get out of the gym. Misty's not interested in giving up the gym."

"I'm not from the bridge," Ash said, his patience wearing thin, "I'm just an old friend."

"Old friend?" the young woman said, obviously doubting Ash's claim, "Look, Misty doesn't have time to—"

The young woman in a blue bathing suit tapped her friend on the shoulder and whispered in her ear. Ash was unable to hear what was said, but noticed that she was pointing toward Pikachu.

"Fine," the young woman in the red bikini said, sounding like she still wasn't fully convinced, "I'll get her."

As the young woman walked toward a door at the back of the gym, Ash noticed that the two other women were whispering to each other.

"So," the girl in the blue bathing suit started, "how do you know Misty?"

"Oh, we're just some old friends. We used to travel together." The two swimmers turned to each other and giggled. "What's so funny?" Ash asked, but this only caused the women to laugh even harder. "What?"

But before he could get an answer from the swimmers, out of the corner of his eye Ash saw a beautiful woman with her long red hair tied back in a ponytail, dressed in a white bikini and an unzipped blue sweatshirt walking his way. A huge smile spread across his face as he turned to face the woman who he'd known since he started his journey, and as she got closer, Ash extended his arms and started walking toward her, ready to embrace his old friend. But once she was just out of his reach time seemed to slow down. The last thing that Ash remembered before everything went dark was Misty's raised fist making contact with the bridge of his nose.

Part 2: A Vitriolic Reunion

Ash awoke a few minutes later on a bed in a large room. He sat up on the edge of the bed and felt a painful throbbing in his nose. He reached up and felt the swollen spot between his eyes and sighed, "Man, Misty, you really haven't changed."

"Speak for yourself," a female voice came from the door. Ash turned around and saw Misty standing there, arms crossed over her chest, and with a very angry look on her face. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Red," she said, putting a very strong emphasis on the nickname.

"I was training," Ash said, not sounding too confident.

"Training?" Ash said angrily, "Training?" she raised her voice even more, "What sort of training prevents you from letting others know you're okay?"

Ash struggled to find an answer. He surveyed the room and noticed that the walls were covered with pictures of water pokemon. But, on the far wall, was a picture of himself and Misty, taken shortly after his victory over the Elite Four. Ash lowered his head and smiled, letting out a little laugh in the process.

"What's so funny?" Misty asked angrily, "Do you have any idea how worried I….we all were?"

Still smiling, Ash looked up and into his friend's eyes, "I missed you too, Misty."

Misty blushed. Taken aback, she hesitated for a moment before stepping forward and slapping Ash across the cheek. "You think this is funny," she grabbed him by his collar and got right up in his face, "Six years," she yelled, "Six god damned years I spent being worried sick about you, only ever hearing about you through rumors. Do you have any idea what it's been like?"

Ash was speechless. He just stared into Misty's deep green eyes. He felt Misty's hands loosen on his collar, "Misty…I'm sorry."

She fell to her knees, "Six years, Ash," she said quietly, "I was so scared. You were all alone in that god forsaken mountain, and I here I was, unable to do anything about it." Ash reached his hand out to lift her chin, but she started talking again, "What happened to you….what made you isolate yourself from your friends?"

Ash let his hand drop. "I don't know what to say."

Misty stood up and looked him in the eyes, "Promise me you won't leave me again."

"I promise," Ash said. He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders, "I promise," he repeated.

Misty hugged him, burying her head in his chest. He slowly put his arms around her as well. "Twerp," she said softly with a smile.

Part 3: A Dark Past

"Suzie," the man called out to the little girl as she curled up under her bed, "Come out, Suzie, Daddy just wants to talk to you." From her hiding spot Suzie could hear the sharp crack of her father's leather belt against the palm of his hand.

Her breathing started getting heavier and she started shaking in fear as her father's heavy footsteps stopped just outside her door. He covered her mouth with her hand, trying to muffle the sound of her breathing as his brown loafers slowly got closer and closer to her bed.

"Suzie," he called out once again, "Don't upset Daddy. He's not going to hurt you," the man knelt down and stared right at Suzie, "Don't be afraid." His mouth extended into a vicious smile as he reached beneath the bed and dragged the little girl out from under the bed.

He effortlessly threw the girl on the bed and turned her onto her stomach. "Please, Daddy, don't do this, please," she cried, but the man pulled her shirt up and winded his arm back. "Please-"

She was cut off by the pain of the leather belt snapping across her bare back. Tears started streaming from her eyes as her father continually snapped the belt across her back and her legs. She cried until she had gone numb with pain, and the only sound that escaped her was a quiet whimper.

She could feel a warm trickling of blood dripping down her sides when her father turned her onto her back, sending another wave of pain through her body. "Oh Suzie, your mother would be so proud. You are such a strong girl."

He raised his belt once more, when the lights suddenly went out and the room went pitch black for a moment before the lights flicked back on. The father let out a laugh, "Wooh, that scared me for a second."

"Then this will be terrifying," A soft female voice said from behind Suzie's father. "Just who do you think you are," the man said as he turned to face the cloaked figure that had entered the room. "Get out of my house," he said, raising the belt threateningly, "or else—"

"Or else what," the cloaked figure said maliciously. The father smiled viciously as he raised his hand, ready to strike, but as he drove the belt down, he felt an invisible force hold him back.

"What is this?" he asked, a hint of fear in his tone. "What are you?"

The cloaked figure turned to the girl, lying silent and shaking on the bed, "Suzie," she said, "I will protect you." The cloaked figure raised one arm, revealing a green hand as the sleeve of the cloak fell back.

The man let out a shrilling scream as he felt a terrible pressure in his skull, as if his mind was being compressed with incredible force. He collapsed on the ground, twitching, his eyes opened wide in terror, as the last bit of life left his body.

The cloaked figure walked up to Suzie and extended its hand to the girl. Suzie moved back, trying to distance herself from the figure., and hugged herself as tears started flowing. "Do not be afraid," the cloaked figure told the girl, "I am going to protect you," she got on her knees and looked the scared child in the eye. She then reached up and lowered her hood, revealing her green hair, red eyes, and, most shockingly, a pale face with a deep scar running from just below her right eye to her chin, "I won't let anything happen to you," she once again extended her hand to the child, "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

Suzie took the Gardevoir's hand. The pokemon pulled her in tight and hugged her, "Hold tight," she whispered in the child's ear, "I will make sure they pay for what they did you." The Gardevoir, with Suzie in tow, teleported from the room.

Part 4: The Boy of Tragedy

When Ash and Misty returned to the main gym area, the pool had started clearing out. "Hey, Misty," Ash said, "since when has the gym been open to the public?"

"For about two years now," Misty said, "we needed to pull in some revenue to keep the gym running so that the Water pokemon that we've taken in could stay here. Ever since my sisters stopped performing, we've had some trouble paying for the aquarium's upkeep."

"Things sure have changed, haven't they?"

"You should talk to Brock about that," Misty said with a smile, "Apart from Forest, who helps him at the Gym, all of them have left the gym to train their own pokemon."

"I'll bet Flint's happy to have some peace after all these—"

"Hey, Misty," A teenaged boy walked up to Misty and Ash with Pikachu held in his hands. The boy seemed tall for a teenager, but was very skinny. He had short brown hair with bangs that came down to his eyebrows, and judging by the dark bags beneath his eyes, he hadn't gotten much sleep. "Do you know whose Pikachu this is?" he said as he hoisted the disgruntled Pikachu up to eye level, "I caught him on a raft in the middle of the pool and was afraid he'd electrocute the swimmers."

"Oh thanks, Devin," Misty said as she took Ash's Pikachu into her arms. Pikachu quickly scurried up her shoulders and sat on her head, causing her and Ash to smile.

The boy looked at his watch, "Misty, it's almost 6 o'clock. Should I start closing the pool?"

"Thanks, Devin. Also, I know that you're supposed to be off, but would you mind going to the Pokemon Center and pick up some food?"

"Sure, no problem," the boy said as he turned to leave.

"Oh," Misty called out to him, "Put it on the Gym's Card, and make sure to get something for yourself, I know you haven't eaten today." Without turning around, Devin stuck his thumb in the air and directed the remaining swimmers out of the gym before he followed suit.

"Who's that?" Ash asked once the boy was out of sight, does he work for you?"

"That's Devin Trax, I hired him to help me run things after my sister's left."

"He looked like hell," Ash said with a chuckle, "What kind of work do you make him do?"

Misty didn't answer; she just looked down.

"What happened?" Ash asked, "Is he okay?"

Misty sighed and shook her head, "It's complicated, Ash, and it's not the happiest story." Ash felt guilty, realizing that his joke was in poor taste.

Misty sat down by the edge of the pool and dipped her feet into the water. Ash removed his shoes, rolled up his pant legs and sat beside her. They sat in silence for a moment before Misty started, "Devin lived in a house on the southern edge of town. His family were great friends of the gym and often came by to help care for the Pokemon. Devin became really attached to the pokemon, so four years ago, when he was finally able to start his own journey, he could not have been more excited."

Misty paused, wondering if it was okay to continue. She took a deep breath and started speaking again, "After he got a Pokemon from Professor Oak, he rushed back here to show me. He even caught an Abra on the way without using his pokemon," Misty let out a small laugh, "He really wanted to make sure that I was the first one who got to see his pokemon…he even said that he picked it just to prove that he had what it took to be the best."

"Charmander?" Ash asked.

Misty nodded, "He wanted to show me that, despite the odds, he could beat anyone—"

"Misty," Devin called out from the entrance, "I'll leave your food here," he placed the bag on the table, "I'm going to head to my room," He left with his own dinner, leaving the older trainers alone in the gym.

After some time Misty continued her story, "He was so happy. But I could tell his Charmander didn't take too kindly to him. And that night….." Ash noticed a tear flow from her eye.

"Misty, you don't have to…"

"No, it's okay. That night, after he and his family had fallen asleep, his Charmander forced its way out of its pokeball and set his house on fire."

Ash's eyes went wide. He'd heard of violent pokemon, but had never heard of a pokemon acting with such malice.

"Devin awoke shortly after and ran to his parents bedroom, but before he could get there, the Charmader attacked him. His Abra, sensing the danger, freed itself from its pokeball as well and teleported him here."

"What happened to his parents?" Ash asked as a lump formed in his throat.

"They died," A voice said from behind them. Ash and Misty turned around and saw Devin standing there, the same empty expression on his face, "they got caught in the flames and the house collapsed on them…. and the Charmander."

"Devin," Misty stumbled, "I'm…I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Devin said as he put his hand over his chest, "what's done is done. I can't dwell on such things." He reached into his pocket and handed Misty the Gym Card, "I forgot to give this back to you, the receipt is with your food."

"Devin," Ash said, "why don't you eat with us?"

Devin stood there wordlessly for a moment before turning around, "I really should get back to my room." But he hadn't taken more than two steps when a young woman burst into the gym.

"Misty," she shouted, and Ash realized it was the woman from before who had been wearing the red bikini, "You need to come outside, now. Something's wrong."

Ash and Misty stood up, "What's wrong, Tina?" Misty shouted, and the lights in the gym went out.

There was the faint red light of a pokeball releasing a pokemon, "Abra," Devin called out, "Use Flash," and the room was illuminated by a faint glow.

"Come on," Tina beckoned them, "this is an emergency." Ash, Misty, and Devin ran after Tina as she led them out of the gym and to the edge of town facing Mt. Moon. "I was trying to head to Pewter City, but something's preventing me from passing."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"Just watch," Tina said. She leaned down and picked up a small rock from the ground and threw it ahead of her, but after flying about five feet, it simply bounced back as if it had hit a wall.

"A barrier," Ash said as he laid his hand across the invisible wall, "and a strong one at that."

"Devin," Misty turned to the boy, "can you see if you can teleport past the wall?"

"Sure thing," he took Abra's hand, "Abra, teleport us out of here." The Abra nodded its head and the two blinked out of sight for a split second, but instantly appeared against the wall and were thrown back.

"Devin," Misty leaned down and helped him up, "Are you okay?"

"We couldn't get through," Devin said, groaning as he stood up, "what kind of barrier is this?"

His Abra pulled on his sleeve and pointed to the top of Cerulean Cave, where two figures stood, one of which—the taller one, shrouded in a black cloak—had its arms raised in the air.

"What is that?" Devin pointed to the figures, and the attention of the three others followed his direction.

Ash strained his eyes, "It's….it's a Gardevoir, and a little girl."

"Attention Cerulean City," The cloaked Gardevoir announced, "for too long have you humans caused pain and suffering to not only your own kind, but to pokemon as well. It is time that humans finally paid for the crimes that they have committed."

"Ash," Misty said, "I think it's creating this barrier."

"No problem," Ash only had one pokeball at his belt—he had decided to allow his other pokemon to rest after having trained for so long. Hereached for the pokeball and threw it, "Charizard, go," Charizard emerged in a ball of red light, ready to fight. "Charizard, fly up there and take out that pokemon."

With a roar, the Charizard flew toward the Gardevoir at a blazing speed, but as it got into range, the Gardevoir pointed to the fire pokemon and shot a green bolt of psychic energy at him. Charizard dodged the attack and sped forward, picking up speed, but just as it was about to strike, it collided with an invisible force and fell several feet to the ground below, "CHARIZARD," Ash screamed out.

The Gardevoir pointed to the unconscious pokemon. She began glowing with purple energy, and the Charizard was lifted into the air, "Stupid beast, this is what you get for following a pathetic human," And with a flick of her wrist, she threw the pokemon back toward Ash, who returned the pokemon to its pokeball mid-flight.

?You will all serve as an example to the humans of the world," Gardevoir announced, "Judgment is upon you; you are all found guilty for your crimes. And the punishment is….Death."

Ash, Devin, Misty, and Tina stared in shock at the two figures, unable to fully comprehend exactly what was going on. Devin's Abra grasped his leg tightly, afraid of what lie ahead.

And high up, standing with the cloaked Gardevoir on Cerulean Cave, Suzie looked down upon the City, filled with people that had failed to see the pain she had suffered her entire life at the hands of her father. And she smiled, relishing in the power she finally had to take her revenge upon the world.

_xx_xx_xx_xx

There's chapter one. Please review.


	2. Arc 1: Chapter 2: Guardian Angel

The Pokemon Trials: Judgment of the Fallen

Chapter 2: Guardian Angel

Part 1:

The power throughout Cerulean City had been out since Gardevoir erected its barrier. When Tina and Devin had tried to check in with the Power Plant, they discovered that the barrier surrounded the perimeter of the city. So, afraid of the panic that may ensue, Misty had sent the two to see if they could find a way out of the city.

Meanwhile, Ash and Misty were standing outside of the Pokemon Center as Nurse Joy inspected Ash's unconscious Charizard, "Is there anything you can do for him, Nurse Joy?" Ash asked.

"Without power, there's not much I can do for any of the pokemon. And ever since the power went out we've been unable to access the Pokemon storage system, so we can't send them to another town for treatment."

"Ash, what other pokemon do you have with you?" Misty asked.

"Just Pikachu. I sent the others to rest with Professor Oak."

"Listen," Nurse Joy said, "your Charizard is in critical condition. That pokemon did something strange to him, but without my machinery I can't properly inspect him."

"This is bad," Ash said, his fist clenched tight, "That Gardevoir is tough, and apart from Devin, none of us have a psychic pokemon to counter its powers. We're going to need all the help we can get to stop that pokemon."

"You won't stop her," Ash, Misty, and Nurse Joy wheeled around and saw Suzie standing there with an innocent smile on her face.

"Sweety," Nurse Joy said as she knelt down, "Don't say that. These two," She motioned to Ash and Misty, "are both very powerful trainers. I'm sure they'll find a way to stop that pokemon." Nurse Joy extended her hand, intending to pat the little girl on the head, but her hand simply went through her as if she was a ghost.

"What are you?" Misty asked, and Pikachu instinctively got ready to fight.

"Wait," Ash said, thinking back to Gardevoir's announcement, "You were that girl on top of Cerulean Cave. You were standing with the Gardevoir."

"My name is Suzie Layne," she said, "I'm terribly sorry that I couldn't meet you in person. But Gardevoir thought it would be best that I meet you in tis fashion."

Ash, Misty, and Joy stood there in awe, unable to believe that this little girl could be involved in such a horrible act.

"Are you that Gardevoir's trainer?" Ash asked, a hint of anger in his tone.

"Trainer? Of course not," Suzie's eyes widened and her toned dropped, "She's my guardian angel. She's going to make the world a better place for me."

The three were taken aback by what the girl said, but all of them felt a chill run down their spine due to the sudden change in Suzie's expression. She had gone from an innocent child to seemingly psychotic in the blink of an eye.

"None of you will survive," she continued, her eyes now slanted maliciously, "You will all pay." She paused for a moment and her cheery demeanor returned, "It was nice meeting you all," she said with a smile. Suddenly, the little girl blinked out of existence.

The three stood in shock at what they had just observed, "Misty," Ash said to the woman, "Do you have any idea what's going on here? Cause that was not…this isn't…..What the fuck just happened?"

"I…I don't know," Misty said.

"It's called astral projection," Devin said as he and Tina walked up to Misty, Ash, and Joy, "It's a powerful psychic ability that allows people to project an image of themself to any location. Not many psychic pokemon are even able to learn the ability, especially to such a caliber as you just witnessed."

"Did you two find a way out?" Misty asked.

"No," Tina shook her head, "we checked the entire perimeter, we went through the underground, and I sent my Pidgeotto to try and fly over it, but we couldn't find a way."

"What about Bill?" Nurse Joy asked, "his house is powered by his own generator. Maybe he can call for help."

"Bill?" Devin said, somewhat surprised, "how can that weirdo help us?"

"Bill's caught more unique pokemon than anyone in the world," Ash said, "if he has access to the Storage System, we may be able to find a way to stop Gardevoir."

"But we have an entire gym filled with strong pokemon," Tina shouted, "surely one pokemon can't beat them all."

"That's not the issue," Ash said, "we need a pokemon who can get us up to the top of the cave without alerting Suzie or Gardevoir."

"Suzie?" Devin and Tina asked simultaneously.

"The little girl," Misty said, "she's allied with Gardevoir."

"Anyway," Ash said impatiently, "We need a pokemon who can get us up there without alerting their attention. Flying won't work, as we saw," Ash said bitterly as he thought about Charizard, "and we obviously can't climb without getting caught."

"I have Abra," Devin said, "Gardevoir is within the barrier, so why can't he teleport up there?"

"Has he trained?" Ash asked, "How many people can he carry? How far can he teleport?" Ash got close to Devin and glared at him, causing him to take a step back, "And how much can he do once he gets there?"

"Ash," Misty yelled out, "leave him alone," Ash looked over at her with the same angry look in his eyes, but took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"Sorry," he said, "Devin…can your Abra do the job."

"…no." Devin looked down, "He can't teleport anything other than himself."

"Then it's settled," Ash said, "Misty and I will go talk to Bill. Devin, you and Tina head to the gym and get some rest. Lanturn will keep the place lit."

Part 2:

"Look at them," Gardevoir said to Suzie as they looked at the City from atop Cerulean Cave, "Such pathetic creatures."

"They're a lot calmer than I thought they would be," Suzie said in a tired, creepy tone, "I never would have thought they would simply accept the situation like they have."

"It's because they are certain that someone will come along to save them. They don't understand that they are completely hopeless…not yet."

"They will learn what pain really is," Suzie said. Then, her disposition changed and she smiled brightly at Gardevoir, "Hey, one of those trainers asked me if I was your trainer, and I've been wondering, have you ever had a master?"

Gardevoir's eyes narrowed, "Yes I did, long ago. But like all humans, he was nothing but a vile creature….except for you. You're different from all of them."

Suzie hugged Gardevoir around the waist and closed her eyes, "I love you Gardevoir."

Gardevoir brushed Suzie's hair with her fingers, "Just a little longer now, Suzie," she said, "Soon this world will be safe for you."

"And then," Suzie said, her happy tone dropped for the tired, creepy tone, "it will be only you and me. And we will be all alone."

'As you wish,' Gardevoir thought, 'I will teach this world the meaning of fear.'

Part: 3

"A Gardevoir, huh?" Bill said as he typed away at his computer, "that's not good. Gardevoir have incredible psychic potential. Rumor has it that they are even able to create black holes if they are under enough stress." Pikachu let its ears down, and the two trainers let out a sigh.

"Bill," Ash said, "we need a way to get to get to the top of Cerulean Cave before something like that happens."

"Do you have a Pokemon who could get us up there?" Misty asked.

"No. I may have electricity, but my connection is shot because of the barrier. So I only have what's on hand, but none of them are powerful enough to carry one of you up there."

The three sat in silence for a moment before Ash spoke up, "Can any of them teleport?"

"Yes," Bill said, "I've been doing research on the use of teleportation with the storage system, so I have a couple of Abra in the field behind my house, but that strongest one can't carry more than 75 pounds."

"Misty," Ash turned to his friend, "That girl….Suzie, she couldn't have weighed more than what, 50 pounds, right?"

"What are you getting at, Ash?" Misty asked.

Ash smiled, causing Pikachu, Bill, and Misty to give him a confused look, "It's simple. If we can't get to Gardevoir, we'll make Gardevoir come to us."

Part 4:

Unable to sleep, Devin and Tina sat at the edge of the pool, silently watching the numerous Lanturn and Chinchou glowing at the bottom of the pool, providing the only light

"Hey Devin," Tina said, "How much danger do you think we really are in?"

"We're trapped in the city with no way of contacting the outside world with a psychotic Gardevoir and a very disturbing child threatening us. I'd say we're in it pretty deep."

"But apart from a few threats they really haven't done anything to us."

"Doesn't matter," Devin said as he reached up and put his hand on his chest, "all it takes to cause devastation is one powerful attack. And with no manner of escape, the residents of Cerulean City won't stay calm for long."

"I don't want this to be the end, Devin," she moved closer to Devin and put her hand over his. "I've been a trainer for five years, but I've never trained outside of Cerulean. There's so much I still want to do."

Devin sat there silently.

"Devin, please just say something."

"Like what, Tina?" the young woman was taken aback by his abrasiveness, "How am I supposed to act in a situation like this? How can I be afraid when I have nothing left to lose?"

Tina furled her eyebrows and slapped Devin, knocking him in the pool, "Don't say that," she yelled as she stood up, "Don't ever say you have nothing to lose."

"Then what is there?" Devin yelled as he got out of the pool, "My parent's are dead, my pokemon betrayed me, and now, just when it looked like it couldn't get any worse—"

Devin noticed a tear roll down Tina's face and he stopped. "I'm sorry," he said, looking down at the floor.

Tina took a step closer and gently put her hand on his cheek where she had slapped him, "Devin," she leaned in and whispered, "I can't even begin to imagine what you have gone through." She leaned in even closer—

"Of course you can't," Devin and Tina turned to the female voice and stood face to face with the cloaked Gardevoir holding the sleeping Suzie in one arm, "How could a naïve girl like you even begin to understand the pain of being betrayed by those who are meant to be by your side no matter what."

"Why are you doing this?" Devin said as he put himself between the pokemon and Tina, "What are you planning?"

"Devin," Gardevoir said as she stepped closer to the boy, "I am going to make the world a safer place for those of us who have been betrayed. Cerulean City will be the first town."

"The first town to what?" Tina asked. She walked up to Devin and held onto his shoulders.

"She's going to destroy the city," Devin said, unable to tell if it was Tina that was shaking or himself.

"Exactly," Gardevoir said, "All of the people that stood idly by while the defenseless were forced to live in hell will finally pay. And Devin," Gardevoir said as she extended her free arm, stopping just before his chest, "I have looked into your past. I know the pain that you have felt. If you come with me, I can show you a better world."

Gardevoir turned her hand so that her palm was facing up, beckoning Devin to follow.

They stood there in eerie silence before Devin took a step forward.

"Devin, no," Tina said.

"Get out," he said calmly to the pokemon, "Get out of this City."

"You are in no position to give me orders, boy," Gardevoir said angrily.

"You know nothing about the people of this town, and you especially know nothing about me. If you did, then you would know that people came to help me."

"And what of her," Gardevoir motioned to the little girl, "who came to help her?" Gardevoir put her hand on Devin's head.

Devin was frozen in fear, "Don't touch him," Tina shouted as she reached for the two pokeballs at her belt, but with a glare Gardevoir knocked her into the pool with a concussive psychic bolt.

"I am going to show you why humans deserve this judgment," Devin let out a terrible scream as his head was filled with blinding pain.

Part 5:

With no artificial light from the city, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu walked out of Bill's house and into the pitch black of night. Ash buckled a pokeball, the loaned Abra that Bill had lent them, to his belt and the trio made their way back to the city.

"He's a weird guy," Ash said, "Why do I get the feeling that he didn't catch all those Abra to work on improvements for the Storage System?"

"When it comes to Bill it's best not to question his work," Misty said.

"Piiiika," Pikachu affirmed.

"Hey, Ash," Misty said as she came to a stop at neared Nugget Bridge, "What made you come back?" Pikachu's ears perked up at the question.

Ash stopped a few feet ahead. He hesitated before turning around and responding, "There was a cave in."

"A cave in?" Misty said, unconvinced by his flat tone.

"Yeah, out of nowhere."

"Ash—"

"That's all there is to it, Misty. Not everything needs to be complicated," he said as he started walking again.

"I supposed," she said as she caught up to him, "I just think that some things deserve," she noticed a group of trainers waiting ahead, "an explanation."

Ash and Misty stopped as the group of trainers came their way, "Friends of yours?" Ash asked, knowing that this would be just another complication.

"Not exactly," Misty said as the leader of the group, a man with slick black hair wearing a black suit, walked toward them with his crew in tow.

"Misty," he said with a smug smile, "how good it is to see you. Have you finally decided to accept my…proposal?"

"If by proposal you mean threats, then no. And if you'll excuse me, Chad, I have business to take care of."

"Now," Chad said, "that just won't do. You see, Misty, my boys and I are tired of hanging out at this old bridge. We'd really appreciate it if you allowed us to take residence at the gym."

"Misty," Ash asked, "What is he talking about?"

"That's Chad Musket, the leader of Nugget Bridge. He took over after the Rocket Member in charge fled when they disbanded. He's been trying to take over the Cerulean gym ever since."

"Yes," Chad said, "And the Missus here has been most stubborn in her decisions," he reached to his belt and pulled out a pokeball, "but we think it's time she reconsider our offer."

The twenty or so gang members followed suit and then sent out their pokemon, an assortment of the species found around Cerulean. But, as Ash and Misty simply looked at each other and smiled. Misty reached for a pokeball at her belt while Pikachu stood ready to strike.

"Gyarados," Misty shouted as she threw the pokeball, "Use Hyperbeam."

"Pikachu," Ash shouted, Thunder.

When the smoke cleared, Misty returned her Gyarados to its pokeball and Pikachu jumped up to Ash's shoulder. The two trainers strode by the unconscious trainers and their pokemon, laughing as they made their way back to the gym.

Part 6:

"FUUUUCCKKKKKKK," Devin's scream could be heard from outside the gym, and, upon hearing it, Ash and Misty barged through the gym doors and sprinted to the pool where Devin was thrashing about uncontrollably while Tina tried to hold him still. "Stop it. Get out of my head," he screamed.

"Devin, calm down, it's going to be okay."

"Tina," Misty shouted as she ran to their side and helped her hold the boy down, "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Gardevoir came here…"

"What?" Misty said, but Tina kept goin..

"And she touched his head, and this happened."

Devin fought harder against the two trainers pinning him to the ground.

"Ash," Misty screamed at the furious man, "Do something, help us."

Ash hesitated for a moment before telling Pikachu, "Thundershock him."

Tina, Misty, and Pikachu looked at him with a shocked look on their faces, but Ash just turned to Pikachu and angrily ordered, "Do it." Pikachu then jumped from his shoulder and stood by the boy. "Misty, Tina, get out of the way."

"Ash, you can't be serious," Misty cried. "Go get Nurse Joy."

Ash stepped forward and pulled the two woman off of Devin. He pulled them a few feet back and looked at Pikachu, "Now," and the pokemon shocked the boy, who stopped thrashing about. Ash released the two women and stepped forward and checked the boy's pulse. "He's fine."

"You piece of shit," Tina shouted at Ash as she tried to charge at him, but Misty held her back, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"For all we know," Ash said in a somber tone, "Gardevoir could have done this to spy on us."

"You took it too far, Ash." Misty said, still holding Tina back.

"I'm sick of this," Ash said, and he started trembling with rage, Gardevoir and Suzie must be stopped….they will pay for what they have done. It's time we strike back," he pulled the pokeball off of his belt and sent out Bill's Abra. "Abra, atop Cerulean Cave you will see a little girl. I need you to grab her and teleport her here, you got that?"

The Abra nodded, showing that it understood the command.

"Good," Ash said, "You'll have to be quick. Whatever you do, don't let the Gardevoir stop you. Now, Teleport."

The Abra blinked out of existence then, after a few seconds, reappeared with the sleeping Suzie in his grasp.

"How long do you think before Gardevoir knows what we've done?" Ash said with a smile that sent a chill up Misty's spine.

"She already knows," Suzie said in a creepy tone. She opened her eyes, stood up, and stared at the trainers, "She never thought you'd think to do something like this, so she was caught off guard. But she knows it was you, and she will come for you." She opened her eyes wide and spread her smile, producing a truly horrific sight, "and she is going to make you pay."

XXXX_Xxxxx-_x-X_Xxxxx_XXXXXXxxxx

There's chapter 2. Please review


	3. Arc 1: Chapter 3: Revelations

The Pokemon Trials: Judgment of the Fallen

Chapter 3: Revelations

Part: 1

"This isn't a good idea, Misty?" Ash said as they stood across the river from Cerulean Cave, "If we get her into the gym we'd be able to use all of the pokemon there."

"No, Ash," said Misty, "we can't put Devin and Tina in danger like that. Besides," Misty pulled a pokeball from her belt, "if we're lucky, we can end this without a bloodbath."

"But Gardevoir knows we have her, it won't be long before she figures out she's at the gym."

"That's why we need to do this," Misty said, "if we can draw Gardevoir's attention we may be able to keep her from locating Suzie."

"What is she waiting for?" Ash asked, "If Suzie is so precious to her, why hasn't Gardevoir attacked already?"

"It seems like she doesn't think much of humans. She probably thinks that we'll hurt Suzie if she tries anything."

"So when she sees us without Suzie, she'll attack us, hoping to get some leverage over Tina and Devin," Ash sighed, still not fully convinced that they should be standing out in the open like this, but he didn't argue. "Pikachu," he said, "get ready." Ash turned to Misty, "Keep your eyes open," he said to the woman before turning to his pokemon, "Pikachu, you see her?" Pikachu nodded, confirming that he could see the cloaked figure atop the cave, "Use thunderbolt."

Pikachu jumped forward and charged its attack before unleashing a powerful bolt of electricity toward the distant Gardevoir. She deflected the attack easily and, as expected, the attack did little to phase the pokemon, but it had succeeded in attracting her attention.

The Gardevoir teleported mere feet away from Ash and Misty. The pokemon raised her hand and picked Pikachu up with her powers.

"Gyarados, Dragon Rage," Misty shouted as she released the pokemon from its pokeball. The sea serpent sent a powerful blast of energy toward Gardevoir who, unable to react quick enough, was forced to break its hold on Pikachu and teleport out of harms way. In that moment, Misty pulled the five other pokeballs from her belt and released her Pokemon.

Staring down Staryu, Starmie, Dewgong, Golduck, Cloyster, Gyarados, and Pikachu, Gardevoir clenched her teeth and took a battle stance.

"Stand down," Ash ordered the psychic pokemon, "you can't beat us."

"Don't talk down to me," Gardevoir shouted, "you don't know the depths of my power." Gardevoir charged up a powerful psychic bolt and shot it at the seven pokemon.

"Everyone," Ash screamed, "Attack."

Part: 2

Tina was sitting by Devin's bedside as she kept an eye on Suzie, happily sitting in silence in the corner of the room. The two had been staring at each other without sharing a word since Ash and Misty left, but Tina couldn't take the girl's stare any longer, "Why are you doing this?" She asked, trying to figure out why this little girl would want to cause such destruction.

"Because," the girl said with a smile, "Gardevoir said that she is going to make the world a better place for me….a happier place where I won't have to be afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Tina asked, "What are you so afraid of?"

"The monsters," Suzie said, dropping her cheery disposition into a creepy tone, "the ones who use the defenseless to make themselves feel powerful. And the one's who do nothing to help."

"She's right," shocked, Tina turned around to see Devin sitting up in bed, looking sadly at the little girl, "no one helped her," Devin said as he stood up and walked over to Suzie, "her entire life she suffered at the hands of her father, and no one ever helped her." Devin kneeled down and held Suzie's hand, "You never knew what it was like to be loved or cared for."

"Devin," Tina said, confused about what he was saying, "what's going on?"

"So she showed you, huh?" Suzie asked calmly.

"Yes, she showed me everything. The pain you felt because of your father…. And the abuse she suffered from her master." Tina was speechless. "But Suzie," Devin said, "you don't need to do this anymore. We can help you. It's not too late to turn back."

"What do you know," Suzie shouted angrily as she tried to push Devin away, "How could you possibly understand the pain that humans have caused me?"

"Of course I can't understand. I could never understand what you went through."

"Then how could you ever help me," tears started flowing down the little girl's cheeks, "What do you know about pain?"

Devin paused. He stared into Suzie's swelling eyes and took a deep breath. "Tina…you've heard my story, right?"

"Huh?" Tina said, but unsure of what he was getting at, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Suzie," Devin said, "there are bad humans in the world, but that doesn't mean that we are all bad. When I look at you, I don't see a dangerous person. I see a frightened little girl who has the weight of the world on her shoulders."

"But Gardevoir," Suzie said as her crying picked up, "she promised to help me. She told me that once the humans are gone, the world will be a better place."

"I know," Devin said, "she's never experienced decency from humans before, so she obviously sees us as evil. But she doesn't understand," Devin stood up, "sometimes you have to look beyond what happened in the past." Devin pulled his shirt over his head, and Tina and Suzie stared in shock. Across his chest were three long, deep scars that he had received from his Charmander. "Every day I am reminded that, like humans, pokemon can be violent," he reached to pokeball his belt and sent out Abra, "but that doesn't stop me from trusting them."

Suzie stared wide-eyed at Devin before breaking down and crying hysterically, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. What have I done?" She looked up at Tina and Devin and begged, "Please…..help me."

"I promise," Devin said, "No one will ever hurt you."

Part: 3

After several minutes of fighting Misty's Gyarados and Cloyster had been knocked out, and all of the other pokemon were showing serious signs of fatigue. But Gardevoir never let up. Teleporting around the area, Ash and Misty's pokemon were unable to score a solid hit on the pokemon whose hit and run tactics were slowly wearing them down.

But Gardevoir's evasive maneuvers were beginning to take a toll on her stamina as well, so, to try and catch her breath, she teleported to the top of a nearby building. "You see," she shouted to the trainers below, "even when you have me outnumbered, you are no match for me."

"Pikachu, thunderbolt."

"Dewgong, Icebeam," the trainers shouted and bolts of elemental energy were shot at Gardevoir.

But Gardevoir had anticipated this. With a smile she extended her hands and ensnared the blasts in a psychic field.

"Everyone," Misty shouted, "Bubblebeam," the remaining pokemon shot their attacks, hoping that Gardevoir would be unable to stop them as well, but she simply ensnared them with the same psychic field.

"Pathetic," Gardevoir said as she prepared to throw the attacks back at the pokemon, "such futile attempts."

But as she threw the attack, her eyes went wide with terror as Suzie ran into the middle of the battlefield with Devin and Tina right behind, "Gardevoir, stop," the little girl screamed, "don't do this."

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as the attack neared Devin, Tina, and Suzie. Gardevoir, unable to stop the attack, screamed. But Devin grabbed Suzie and Tina and threw them to the ground, taking the full brunt of the attack, which knocked him back several feet. "Devin," Tina shouted as she ran to his still body. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his chest slowly rising.

"Suzie," Gardevoir shouted as she teleported to her side, "come with me. It is time these humans pay," she reached out to the girl, but Suzie took a step away. "Suzie…"

The little girl shook her head, "We can't do this, Gardevoir. It's not right. They don't deserve to die."

"But Suzie….you said…"

" I was wrong. They showed me that humans can be good. I want to live with them."

"You're leaving me?" Gardevoir said angrily, "No…not you….I won't be betrayed by you humans again."

"No," Suzie said, "I'm not leaving you. I want you to stay….Devin said he would help us."

"Be quiet," Gardevoir slapped the little girl, "You humans are all the same. All you do is use each other to suit your own needs," She teleported back to the top of the building, "I will put an end to every last one of you," she shouted as she raised her arms above her head and a large black void appeared above her open hands.

"What is she doing?" Tina screamed from Devin's side.

"She's making a black hole," Devin groaned before coughing up blood, "if we don't stop her soon it will destroy everything within the barrier." Devin coughed up more blood, and Tina held his head on her lap.

"Right," Ash said, "Pikachu, Gardevoir with everything you've got."

"You too, everyone," Misty said to her pokemon, do whatever it takes to stop her."

The pokemon all unleashed powerful attacks but as they neared the pokemon they were pulled into the void, which slowly started shrinking.

"What's happening?" Ash screamed.

"Everyone, stop," Misty shouted and the pokemon ceased their attacks, "It's absorbing energy. Once it's taken in enough the black hole will form."

Suddenly, Ash felt as if he were being pulled toward the void. His hat flew off his head and into the void. Misty returned her Pokemon and Pikachu returned to his side. "Everyone, get away from here," Ash screamed as he and Misty started fighting against the pull of the void. "Get to safety."

"There is nowhere to run," Gardevoir shouted over the deafening pull of the void, "You humans, and the pokemon who follow your every word, are responsible for all the pain in this world."

"No," Suzie shouted, "they….we're not. Please, don't do this. It's not too late."

"That is enough," A calm, but powerful voice echoed all around.

"That voice," Ash said, narrowing his eyes, "I know that voice."

A powerful bolt of energy was shot from the entrance to Cerulean Cave and exploded a few feet from Gardevoir, knocking her back, and breaking her concentration, which caused the void to expel its stored energy, throwing the psychic pokemon off the building.

Gardevoir pushed her self up off the ground and she, Misty, Ash, Devin, Tina, and Suzie stared in a mix of shock and fear as Mewtwo emerged from the cave with an aura of red psychic energy surrounding him.

"What is he doing here?" Ash said to himself. He and Pikachu prepared themselves as Mewtwo neared, but the pokemon simply walked past them and headed straight for Gardevoir.

Mewtwo raised its hand and telekinetically lifted Gardevoir off the ground, "Foolish creature," Mewtwo said, "Blinded by your past, trying to play a role that you are nowhere near powerful enough to fill." With a flick of his wrist he ripped the cloak off of Gardevoir, revealing a heavily scarred body. "Humans, pokemon, there is no difference… The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant…. ten years ago a young boy taught me that," he said as he gave a quick glance to Ash, "I came into this world witnessing the horrors that humans can inflict upon the world," Mewtwo threw Gardevoir against the building, cracking the wall upon impact.

"I spent the earliest years of my life learning to hate humans…and the pokemon whose lifestyle I was denied…." Mewtwo walked over to Devin who was still struggling to hold on, "But I could not have been more wrong. I have long since forgiven humanity for their faults, but for some," he turned and faced Gardevoir, who was struggling to get to her feet, "the scars don't heal so easily."

Mewtwo then walked up and faced Ash, "Ketchum," he said, "The time to prove the bond between Pokemon and Humans has come." And with that, Mewtwo teleported away.

"What do you think he meant?" Misty asked Ash.

"DEVIN," Tina shouted, "Someone help."

Ash, Misty, and Suzie rushed to her side, "Misty," Ash said, "Help me get him out of here."

"Suzie," Devin said weakly, "trust them…." Devin coughed up more blood as he feebly reached for the pokeball at his belt and released Abra, "Abra, you have to et stronger, okay? You need to protect Tina for me….kay?" Despite the pain he was in he forced a smile before letting out his last breath and falling limp in Tina's arms.

"Devin," Tina said softly, barely able to speak, "Devin, no…."

Ash knelt down and felt the boy's pulse and shook his head. He gently lowered Devin's hand, and Tina, filled with grief, broke down into tears over his lifeless body.

Part: 4

One week later

Power had returned to Cerulean City once Gardevoir had been defeated. But once the battle had ended there was no sign of the pokemon that had wreaked such havoc upon the town. And now, with the sun high above Cerulean, Ash watched happily as Charizard soared up above, meanwhile, Misty and Suzie were helping repair the damage that the battle with Gardevoir had caused.

But while most of the town was celebrating the end of the conflict, Tina was lying in bed, the curtains closed and the lights off, as she stared at the pokeball containing Devin's Abra on her bedside table. Unable to contain herself, she started crying and covered her head with her sheets.

She lay there in bed for until the sun went down. But shortly after falling asleep she had a nightmare of Devin's death and awoke with a start. After calming down, she lied back down, but noticed that the pokeball on her bedside table was open, "Abra?" she asked sleepily, "where did that pokemon go?" she jumped out of bed, grabbed the empty pokeball, and threw on a sweatshirt before rushing out the door and out of her home.

"Abra," she called out, "ABRA." She looked around, hoping to catch sight of the pokemon, when she spotted him heading to the small cemetery past the eastern gate.

Tina ran to the path toward Rock Tunnel, but forked left after the large tree to get to the cemetery. "Abra," she said once he was in view, "What are you…." She stopped when she realized he was standing over Devin's grave. She stepped forward and kneeled down beside him and put her hand on Devin's Tombstone. "You really miss him too, don't you?" Abra nodded, "Me too," Tina could feel tears welling up in her eyes, "it's going to be strange without him at the gym."

Abra pulled the sleeve of her sweatshirt and held out his hand for her to take. "You're right," Tina smiled as she wiped away the tears, "You have to get stronger, don't you?" Again, the Abra nodded. "Well," she said as she pulled out three pokeballs from her sweatshirt, "I guess we both have some training to do." She took the pokemon by the hand, and the two disappeared.

Part: 5

Deep within Cerulean Cave, Mewtwo sat while his fellow clones roamed about their daily lives. "Ash Ketchum, I never expected you to show up. It seems that you never fail to disappoint. Both sides are going to have to prove that they have what it takes to continue living in harmony, but will you, who has such darkness in your past, be up for it? What happened here was only the first of many tests that lie ahead. You will face much hardship….and pain. Ash Ketchum, League Champion, the trials have only just begun."

XXXxxxx_-_X-X-_X_-_x-X_X_X_XXxX

The first arc is done. I hope you all enjoyed. I will be back shortly with Arc 2.

Please review.


End file.
